


【Gamquick】恋爱二三事（pwp）

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: *无能力校园au*大概设定就是两个高中生甜死人还没羞没臊的的恋爱故事*持续漫画牌X漫画银*源于QQ空间看见的一个梗*整天瞎几把写，作者脑子有病还请大家原谅*OOC全部属于我，他们属于彼





	【Gamquick】恋爱二三事（pwp）

夏天的脚步来临，大家的反响不一，女生们抱怨学校的空调老化，早上的精心打扮不到下午就全部付之一炬。男孩子们总会聚集在一起讨论着那个姑娘的身材最好，谁的皮肤最白，其实在冬天也一样，他们的关注点永远是一成不变。

皮特罗霸占了教室最后排的整张桌子趴在上面上打盹，老旧的风扇在头顶吱吱呀呀响个不停，刚做完短跑的他还穿着训练时的紧身背心和短裤，领口处晕开一片水渍。直到上课铃响才极不情愿的给身边的人让出个空位。

雷米伸出手轻轻捏了捏睡的正香的的人的后颈，就像是安抚一只被人打搅了好梦的猫，不出所料的收到了恋人力道不轻的一巴掌，被打的人也满脸的无所谓，只是提醒道

“别睡了，上课了”  
“你管我”

棕发的人自讨没趣，撇了撇嘴瞟了眼进来的老师，安德鲁先生？好的，这节是又臭又长的世界历史。雷米无聊的转动着手里的中性笔，思索着要不要索性和旁边的人一样睡到放学为止。老师枯燥而又低沉的嗓音让雷米的眼皮直打架，手指一抖，原本游走在指尖的笔掉落在地板上，发出清脆的响声，滚了一段停在了皮特罗脚下。弯下腰去捡笔的雷米看见了旁边人细长白皙的小腿，视线不受控制的留恋在那双充满力量双腿上，仿佛想起了自己永远活力十足的男孩在操场上奔跑的样子。从脚踝到被短弹包裹的圆翘的小屁股，那里的每一根线条都被体现的完美。

这家伙居然穿着这么贴身的衣服到处晃。

一股莫名的醋意从心底直升上来，雷米像是想到了什么坏主意一样，他整个人都缩进了长桌下面，伸手握住了那纤细的脚踝慢慢的婆娑。惊得原本睡意朦胧的皮特罗一个激灵，本能的一脚踹了上去，毫无防备的雷米背部直接和桌子的棱角来了次亲密接触，发出咚的一声巨响，吓得教室里所有的学生都精神了起来，目光全部都聚集在皮特罗身上。

“马克西莫夫先生，发生了什么？”被强行打断课程的老师用异常不满的眼神紧盯着皮特罗，像是要把他盯出个洞一样“你旁边的人呢？”

脑子还处于死机状态得人愣愣的看着面色不善的老师，低下头狠狠地瞪着蹲在自己两腿间的家伙一眼。雷米冲他一勾嘴角，开口说道。

“我在捡笔先生。”

“怎么这么久？”

“正如您听到的，我起来的时候撞到了桌子，现在有点晕想要稍微坐一下。”话是这么说，可他手底下的动作却完全没有停下来，变本加厉的揉捏着他小腿上的肌肉，酸麻感立刻从小腿蔓延到全身，看着皮特罗想要无处可躲的样子忍不住轻笑出声

“有问题的话记得去找校医。”老师无关痛痒的叮嘱了一句

“好的，我知道了。”缩在桌下的人笑的狡猾，活像只狐狸

找校医有用吗！？怕不是神医在世都救不了他的脑子进水！

皮特罗努力的咬着下唇压抑着自己的呻吟，那个得寸进尺的家伙在老师再次开始讲课的时候变本加厉的亲吻上了他的大腿，他可以感受到那些温暖暧昧的气息喷洒在自己大腿内侧敏感的肌肤上。雷米把自己卡在皮特罗两腿之间迫使他张大双腿，紧握着男孩的膝盖让他无处闪躲，雨点般的亲吻落在大腿细嫩的皮肉上，雷米满意的看着那双常年奔跑充满力量的长腿不自然的绷紧然后又放松下来。

你硬了。

皮特罗看见他对着自己做着这样的口型，还未来得及反驳，那个不知天高地厚的家伙响亮的亲吻了自己两腿间已经支起小帐篷的部分。他把自己的脸深深地埋在胳臂之间，假装自己睡得很熟，他已经无暇顾及老师和同学们是否向自己这里投来奇怪的眼神。最原始的欲望随着男人的触碰烧遍全身，他感觉自己烫的快要燃烧起来了，然而那个可恶的家伙却依旧悠哉悠哉的继续这之前的动作。皮特罗不用看都知道那家伙是怎样一副得意的表情，他努力的在脑子里想着那些惹人厌烦的数学公式试图让自己冷静下来，然而这并没什么用处，他的注意力依旧跟随着雷米的动作定格在那个已经开始微微胀痛的部分上。

哦好的，平常不断吐露情话薄唇此刻正紧贴在自己的性器上，舌尖一点点的濡湿单薄的布料，简单的两三下挑逗就让眼前的人止不住的颤抖起来，他听见了微弱的喘息声，空气里浮动起若有若无的情欲。皮特罗感觉教室好像更加燥热了起来，吱呀乱响的风扇只让他更加心烦意乱。他忍无可忍的站起身，动作大的差些掀翻桌子，拎起还缩在桌子底下的人偷笑的人的衣领就往外走，只丢下了句话给一脸愤怒的老师。

“这个家伙撞坏了脑子，我带他去找校医。”

皮特罗狠狠地甩上了校医室的门，

“这么迫不及待嗯？好在校医室真的没人”罪魁祸首满脸笑意的打趣道

银发小子也不和他废话，拎着领子将他按在墙上吻了上去，粗暴的啃咬简直毫无吻技可言，而雷米也只是顺从的张开嘴，引导着他加深这个吻。慢慢的主导权就发生了转变，雷米伸手环上了皮特罗的细腰，随意的将桌子上的东西全部扫落在地下，托盘镊子散落一地。

皮特罗拿这无赖毫无办法，只得白眼一翻由了他去

“你再敢撕坏我这件训练服你就等死吧。”皮特罗咬着牙威胁着，自己却先扯掉了对方衬衣上的纽扣。

雷米扬了扬眉毛看着他的动作，却也是手下留情放过了蓝白相间的训练服。温热的唇不断的向下游走，经过修长的脖颈，在颈测狠狠地吮的吻痕。

“靠！你有病啊！我明天还怎么训…唔!”话刚说到一半就被雷米的动作打断了，隔着衣服惩罚是的咬了一口已经挺立起来的乳尖

“还有力气想明天的训练嗯？”雷米突然觉得有些好笑，依旧隔着衣服舔弄着那两颗挺立起来的红果，若隐若现的藏在已经半透明的衣衫下显得好不诱人。雷米抓着他的胯骨轻轻一提便把人放在了桌子上。

这家伙吃那么多甜食依旧这么轻。

雷米轻笑着摇了摇头鼻尖有一下没一下的蹭着人的肩窝，这家伙身上总有一股清新的柠檬混合着海盐的味道，还有阳光的味道，平凡却又那么令人着迷。男人得寸进尺的又在锁骨上留下了自己的标签，手也是毫不停歇的扯下了他的短裤，轻车熟路的撬开了那个还是密闭着的小口。

“放心，我会记得帮你跟教练请假。”

笑的无良，语气欠打。

皮特罗一直知道自己男朋友的手指是多么的灵活，每次他摆弄着那些无聊的纸牌戏法的时候总能得到全班女生惊讶的赞叹，但他一点都不希望他把这些把戏都用在这种事上，他趴在雷米的肩头感受着身体里两根手指不断的进出，弯曲，扩张，他努力咬紧了双唇也无法阻止那些羞耻的呻吟从口中吐露出来。这人可恶的刻意的避开了他的敏感点，仅仅是偶尔才会磨蹭过去。

银发的男孩不满的踢了踢他的腰侧无声的催促着他快些，雷米一脸无辜的抬眼对上那双怒火满溢的蓝眸，此刻它们正因为雷米的动作布满了雾气，显得可爱至极。

雷米满意的亲吻了他的男孩，如他所愿的用更粗大的东西填满了那个贪吃的小口。

下课铃很好的掩盖了皮特罗拔高的尖叫声，他毫无准备的被对方用粗长的性器剖开了身体，痛的额头浮起一片薄汗。一直挂在眼眶里的泪珠终于滑了下来，他像一尾脱离了水的鱼，猛烈的挣扎起来却被雷米牢牢的控制在怀里。雷米亲吻着他被自己蹂躏的红肿的薄唇，按压着他的脊背和腰线帮助他放松身体适应自己的尺寸。雷米可以清晰地感受到那个紧致的肉穴完美的包裹着自己，温热湿润柔软，一下下敲打着自己的神经，他深吸了口气，凑近了皮特罗耳边，声线沙哑充满着情欲。

“乖孩子，放松，你咬的这么紧我可没办法快些。”

“闭……闭嘴……嗯……做你的……”

得到了许可的雷米舔了舔下唇，开始抽动着自己。他扯起刚才被卷在皮特罗胸口上的衣料，连同手指一起塞进了身下人微张的口中

“现在可是放学时间，不能让你随便叫床，所以，只能委屈你一下了。”说着还恶劣的顶弄了一下柔软的肉穴，这让刚准备狠咬他一口的皮特罗一下就脱力软在了桌上。雷米心情大好的将男孩从腰间滑落的腿架在手臂上，握着他手感颇好的腰一下下的顶进更加深的地方，常年的运动让皮特罗的身体柔韧细长，雷米在亲吻着那具他在心底不断赞叹的肉体，小心的像是在对待一件珍贵的艺术品，而下身却是截然相反的粗暴的撞击着身下的青年，圆翘紧致的臀瓣被撞击的红痕一片。

皮特罗被他操的合不拢嘴也合不拢腿，红润的嘴唇含着雷米的两根手指，无法下咽的口水顺着布料滴落在脖颈上，眼神迷离，冰蓝色眸子失去了往日的神采，身体到处都敏感的不行，哪怕雷米一个小动作都能引起他止不住的颤抖。

“嘿，你看到了么，今天皮特罗只穿着训练服就回来了。”

“当然看到了！那两条腿简直太漂亮了！幸好他是个男生要不然咱们可要怎么办啊。”

“是啊是啊，你猜他喜欢什么样的女生呢？”

“反正不是你这样的。”

门外传来女生嬉笑打闹的声音，殊不知她们对话中的主角此刻正在身后的这扇门里被一个男人操弄到无力哭泣，那双被她们夸赞的长腿，此刻正大开着挂在男人的手臂上为他打开身体。

门外的动静让皮特罗紧张不已，原本已经被开发的松软的后穴片刻间收紧，吸附着身体里那根欲望挤压吞咽，让原本游刃有余的人也发出了低吟。

雷米听到了外面那些对话，挑了挑眉毛，狠狠的冲着那个已经被蹂躏多次的腺体撞了过去，快感像闪电一样顺着脊椎传递到大脑里，皮特罗不自觉地惊叫出声。

这家伙一定是疯了！

皮特罗在心底大骂着这个可恶的家伙，身体却诚实的缠了上去索取更多，雷米也不难为他，爽快的给予了过分的快感，银发小子几乎是求饶的看着他，喉头发出含糊不清的咕哝声，在雷米不知道第几次撞上那充血肿胀敏感不已的腺体的时候他射了出来，乳白色的精液顺着棱角分明的腹肌缓缓的淌下，活像是情色电影中的主角，雷米被他这副样子吸引的失了神，只觉得小腹一热，如数射进了那湿热的小穴。

皮特罗恍惚间好像听见了姑娘们打闹着离开了他已经无暇去管这一切已经被发现了，他只想闭上眼睛好好的睡上一觉。他半眯着眼睛任由雷米摆弄。

“我猜，她们已经知道了。”雷米笑着在皮特罗耳边低语道，缓缓的从那温暖的桃花源退了出来，乳白色的液体立马从红肿的穴口淌了出来，被他随手蹭在了皮特罗的腿根上

“……滚蛋，马上！”皮特罗抬起胳膊挡住已经通红的脸颊。

“你确定？你自己能走吗？”雷米依旧是不知好歹的调笑着，被气急的人狠狠的踢了一脚之后总算识相的闭上了嘴，帮着皮特罗整理好衣裤，在被拒绝了公主抱的提议之后只好选择把人扛起来就走，一路上不知道吸引了多少目光。

一个星期以后，皮特罗把手机狠狠地摔在雷米面前

“雷米勒博！都是你干的好事！”

“怎么了？火气这么大？”被点名的人笑得一脸无辜，他自然知道自己小猫是在发什么火，无非就是校园论坛上的最近冒出来的那些关于他俩的小说和图画，不得不说这些姑娘们画的还真么不错。雷米拿着手机翻看了一阵

“嗯，这个体位不错，考虑一下？”

“我考虑你****！我…唔！”皮特罗话还没说完就被雷米用吻堵上了唇，刚才还张牙舞爪炸毛的人瞬间就安静了下来，慌忙的推开了眼前的人只丢下一句“再敢有下次你就等死吧。”便跑的没了踪影。

“相信我，下次不会太遥远的。”

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
